


Death shall not part us [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it only took me 8-9 hours to stop looking like sobbing mess xD Just let me get it out of my system. ps I’m in denial, okay? Deal with it xD pps I’m not  really saying they were THIS close, this song just got stuck in my head xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death shall not part us [vid]




End file.
